All Out
by Red Leader
Summary: Post 2007 Movie After Star Scream destroyed a region on Earth, the Senate wants an open door hearing to the event and the event on Mission City.  Sam and Mikaela is on a run from the Federal government and hid in a military base in protective custody.
1. Chapter 1

Waziristan

2400 Hours

Star Scream flew over the region in search of a power source matching of the All Spark. He circles the area before deciding to transform and lands in the middle of a village that is crawling men with long beards and women in blue birka. They were running out of their homes, reacting to a ground when it shook. Some of the men wearing black tunics and turbans pointed their typical Ak-47 and rocket-propel grenade at him, but he laughs it off.

"The All Spark," He said in Farsi. His optics scans the area and there is no sign of it. "Where is it?"

"The cube is in a safe place." A new voice spoke in Farsi came out of a medium size mud house. He had to crouch under the door post and stood up straight. He has a long grey beard and wicked smile on him. He is the tallest among the people in the village.

"Hand me the All Spark and I will spare your lives." Star Scream threatens the tall man with the well being of the village.

"Allah be willing, Allah have a plan for you."

"Your religion is not of my concern." Star Scream bend down to the level of the man's face. His optics scans the man's face and he recognizes him through the internet. "Why would a wanted terrorist leader want with the All Spark?"

"Crush the Americans for us and I will give you the All Spark as you say." The man bargained. He turns to face his men and ordered him to get the cube covered in a brown towel. The man uncovered the brown towel and showed it to him. It's not much of a cube but it holds power.

"How did you get your hands on this?" Star Scream asks, eyeing the cube with his red glowing optics.

"We found it around here." The man gave the giant robot a little hint. "The village elder didn't know what it was, they kept it hidden for hundred of years before I came along in 2003."

Star Scream stood straight up and looks in the sky. He knew this region is survey by spy satellites. He aims his cannons in the satellite position and fired two rounds. Seconds later there was a fire in the sky as the satellite is destroyed. He looks down at the man holding the cube fragment and aims his cannon at him. "Why should I trust you?"

The man turn the cube fragment around to reveal a C-4 explosives attach to it. Star Scream laughs. Seconds later, the cube fragment disappeared, leaving the C-4 behind on the man's arm.

"The All Spark, where did it go?" Star Scream asks the humans.

The man acted surprise and shrug his shoulders.

Star Scream scan the device and knew it was a trick. Suddenly his sensors detected a squadron of F-22 heading towards his position. He didn't have time to quarrel with the man instead he blew the man head off, splattering brain matter and blood all over his cannons.

He places a fusion bomb on the ground and set the timer. Before transforming into an F-22, Star Scream detonated a small fusion bomb, destroying the whole village. As he watches the carnage of his own making a few hundred feet in the air, his sensors detected missile launch from the F-22.

He fired his cannon and at the incoming missile. He shot down three out of six, dodging one and smashing the other down. The last missile hit his leg, he flinch in pain and flew up into the upper atmosphere, out of reach of the F-22.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

6 F-22 arrives in the area and confirms that the western region of Pakistan is destroyed by a thermonuclear detonation. They have to scramble out of the area before someone blames the United States for the atrocity of one Decepticon.

But it was to late, CNN reported on the story that Waziristan has been destroyed by the United States nuclear missile, it causes outcry in the Muslim world that the United States acted aggressively by taking out one of the most wanted terrorist. The shot of a single F-22 flying and launching six missiles down on the region, and scrambling out of the area before six more F-22 arrive to inspect the damage.

For the next few days, the Senate held an open door hearing and wanted answers; they don't want a military weapon gone awry in Mission City briefing a couple of months ago. They wanted the truth and nothing but the truth and they will subpoena anyone to get to the bottom of it all.

Secretary Keller answered questions from the Senate, denying any involvement with the destruction of Waziristan. After the hearing, the Senate wanted his resignation but he is emboldened not to give in until the President authorizes him to reveal the existence of Aliens living on Earth.

****

* * *

**_Tranquility  
0800 Hours_**

Sam is getting ready for school; he got his books place in his bag and given Mojo his pain pill. He grabs his backpack and head downstairs to see a black male Federal Marshal with his parents downstairs in the living room. He slow down and he hope that the Marshal is not waiting for him.

"Mom, Dad." He called his parents. "What's going on?"

"Sam," Ron Witwicky fold a piece of paper and put it in his left pocket. "Just pick up Mikaela with Bee and go to school."

"Sir, I'm Agent Johnston," The black male Federal Marshal identifies himself to the teenager who appears at the bottom of the stairs. "I am under orders from the Attorney General to escort you to Washington."

"Like hell you will." Ron interjected the Agent Johnston. "We have an executive order from the President himself protecting us from testifying, you tell that old hick from Vermont." Ron raised his voice.

"Sir, All I want is Private Samuel Witwicky." Agent Johnston read the subpoena.

"I don't care; you have to arrest us for you to get to my son." Ron threatens the Agent.

Meanwhile, Judy went up to Sam with tears in her eyes. "Take Bumble Bee and pick up Mikaela." She hugs him and whispered in his left ear. "Warn Will, Sarah and the others and head to Nellis Air Force Base."

The Federal Marshal taps his earpiece. "We may have a problem," He said over the ear piece. He said. "Sir, I want you to settle down."

Outside of the Witwicky house, a Caucasian female with black hair and wearing navy blue U.S Marshal is standing outside and eyeing the 2008 yellow with black racing stripes Camaro. "Who ever owns this can have a way with me." She said silently to herself.

_Sure thing. _ Bee thought to himself as he watches her behind as she heads toward the door. Bee honks his horn and she look back and smiles, wondering who honked.

Inside the house, Ron punch Agent Johnston, knocking him to the ground, the female Marshal open the door as Sam swoop by and ran to the Camaro. Both Sam and the Camaro drove out of the driveway as if they were in a hurry.

She turn her head and saw that her partner is down on the floor. He grab her weapon and trained it Ron Witwicky while kneeling down to her partner. " Johnston, you okay?" She ask.

Johnston lifts himself up slowly and feels his jaw to see if it is broken. "Where's the kid?" He asks his partner.

"He left with the Camaro." She responded, not letting her weapon down.

"Great," He said as he slams his fist on the drywall. "Arrest the Witwicky and I will radio the local law enforcement for a BOLO on a yellow Chevy Camaro.

"That's preposterous, on what charge?" Judy asks.

Bee and Sam arrive at the Banes Residence. Mikaela has been waiting outside after getting a call Ron Witwicky, warning her about Federal Marshals looking for the people involve in Mission City. Bee opens the door for her, as she get in and gave Sam a peck on the cheek, Bee burn rubbers and head out to the highway that is very close to the city of Tranquility.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

**Witwicky Residence  
Tranquility**

Tranquility local police escort Judy and Ron Witwicky out of the house and walk through the grass. It got on Ron's nerves that the police and Federal Marshals are ruining his hard earn grass. The neighbors are outside, wondering what going. The police have cordoned off the area

"Use the stone path." Ron said to the police officer. "Secretary Keller will hear about this."

The officer looks at him as if he is strange and proceeds to the police cruiser.

"You have no right to do this." Judy told the female officer. "If the President finds out about this, he will have your job." She threatens as the officer open the back door of the cruiser and lower head and guides her in the back seat.

Sirens blare as the two police cruiser sped away from the neighborhood and into the busy road. Unknown to them, a Ford Mustang police cruiser who have been parked near the yellow police line tape revved it's engines and begin to follow the two police cruiser that are holding Ron and Judy Witwicky into the local police station to hold them for the Marshals.

* * *

**Nellis Air Force Base  
Autobots HeadquartersLennox**

and Ironhide stops at the gate and showed his identification to the brunette male Airman. Lennox looks around and notices Prowl, an Autobots disguise as a H3 Air Force military police vehicle.

"General Sir," The Airman responded by saluting. "A couple of Federal Marshals are waiting in your office."

"Have any idea why?" Lennox ask the young Airman.

"No sir," The Airman is cut off when General Lennox cell phone rang. He went back to his post and lifted the guard rail.

Lennox flips his phone and press against his ear. "Hello."

"_General, this is Private Samuel Witwicky." _

"Sam, how is Bee?" Lennox ask.

_"Sir, I'm being chase by the police and a couple of Federal Marshals." _

"Why?" Lennox ask.

"I don't know sir, but they are following orders to take me to Washington."

"To testify before Congress," Lennox is in deep thought as to why Federal Marshals is in his office at this very moment.

_"Exactly sir, not that I want to,"_ Sam said_. "But we have to keep the Autobots a secret until President authorize we can."_

Ironhide rev his engine and accelerate to the hanger that's housing a couple of warthogs and F-32. Lennox got out of the cab and wait for Ironhide to finish transforming into a giant robot form. Ironhide look down at Lennox and listening.

"Where are you at?"

"I'm on Interstate 15 west bound sir."

"I will dispatch prowler and couple of our security team to escort you." Lennox reassured the young private. "Hang on there."

The hanger door opens and Colonel Epps came running towards Lennox. "Will, Ironhide, Bumble Bee is on the news."

Lennox ran toward the command center and saw a news chopper showing footage of a twenty car police chasing a bright yellow Camaro on Interstate 15. Ironhide on the hand ordered several security team into a Humvee and Prowler to cut off the police pursuit and escort Bumble Bee and Sam Witwicky into Nellis.

_"Apparently, the Camaro has been stolen."_ The News reporter on the huge monitor said. _"The chase started from Tranquility and it's heading east towards Nellis _ _Nevada__."_

"This cant be happening." Lennox said to himself. _Optimus have to be inspecting the moon base. _

A couple of months after the war in Mission City, Secretary Keller allocated funds from the Pentagon budget to build a joint Autobots and human headquarter in Nellis Air Force Base and the Moon. The next expenditure, Optimus Prime and Secretary Keller decides to build a couple of ships to patrol the solar system from threats.

As human and mechanoid watch the news unfold, Prowler and his Security team finally arrive and block the pursuing police cruisers and black SUV containing Federal Marshals. Prowler escorted Bumble Bee out of the highway and into Nellis Air Force Base. Everyone cheered as Bumble Bee drove in the hanger.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Sorry guys, I've been suffering from writers block and attempting to start the next chapter with Barricade abducting Ron and Judy from police custody while on the way to the police station. So here it goes. 

Chapter Three

Agent Johnston is furious, he likes to know where the Witwicky are and why the two officers assuming to be long to transport them from their home to the Tranquility police station. There are only ten police cruisers in the small town and only two are missing.

An injured officer bursts the door open and falling down on the floor. His uniform has been ripped and blood covered most of the blue shirt. Fellow officers rush to help their comrades as the injured officer tries to talk.

"What happen?" Agent Johnston asks.

"A…Monster…broke the roof of my cruiser and took the woman…never seen anything like it." The officer replied.

"What do you mean a monster?"

"A metal creature…Thought it was another police cruiser…But it transform into…Then…Giant robot…F-22." The officer took his last breathe before dieing in the arms of other fellow officers.

Johnston flips his cell and tries to reach his partner that has been trailing Ron Witwicky, but the cell was to no avail. "Damn it."

"I would like to know who is in charge here." A new voice came from the entrance.

Johnston turns around to see a well tone muscular African American male in a black suite with dark sunglasses and two Caucasians in a same suite as the African American male.

"I am, and who might you be?" Johnston ask while walking up to him.

The man grabs something from the inside of his jacket and showed it to him revealing the name and branch of the government he works for. "Agent Dwight Epps," Agent Epps introduce himself. "Department of Defense, I am here to retrieve Ron and Judy Witwicky into military custody."

"Never heard of Autobots Security Division," Johnston as he tries to deny the Agent from taking the Witwicky. He has orders from the Attorney General, and he better follow it or he will be stuck in a desk job. "I'm afraid that is impossible."

Epps looks around, ignoring a dead police officer on the floor of the station. He signals his men to search for the Witwicky in the jail cell.

"You have no jurisdiction to interfere…" Johnston in middle of a sentence before Epps interrupted him and gave him a piece of paper.

"The President executive orders clearly states..." Epps tries to summarize what the piece of document says before the two DOD agents interrupted them..

The two agents came back with bad news. "Agent Epps, we cant find the Witwicky anywhere in the building."

"Where are they?" Epps ask the Federal Marshal.

"I don't know," Johnston shrug his shoulder. "I tried calling my partner but she wouldn't answer."

TBC

* * *

You might see changes in the days to follow. This is just a preview. 


End file.
